Kimahri's Promise.
by Derkin
Summary: A man asks Kimahri to fulfill a summoner's request. To bring his daughter to the isle of Besaid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, areas, or creatures mentioned in this story. It is simply a fanfiction story written by me.  
  
This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me. Please review it as well, both positive and negative feedback is welcome. How can I improve if no one tells me what is wrong? Unless it is already perfect! ^ ^;; I will continue to write this as long as I see some interest. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
He had crawled, near death, for what seemed like days. The road from Zanarkand to the base of Mount Gagazet was a fairly short one, but not when crawling on one's stomach. He was young and strong, yet seemed to have the wisdom of many years. His read coat nearly reached his feet, and there was no left sleeve, his arm was bare. A large flask hung from his belt on his right side.  
  
He looked up to see three Ronsos, they were arguing. Two of the Ronsos were standing next to each other, and they were more than a foot taller than the third. It looked like the larger two were belittling the smaller one. The small Ronso was covered in blue fur, and had what appeared like two, small, white wings on his back. He was large compared to a human, yet small for a Ronso.  
  
"Kimahri is weak Ronso. Small Ronso." The largest said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Kimahri is afraid of Biran, afraid of Yenke." The second interjected.  
  
"Kimahri is not afraid of Biran and Yenke. Kimahri is small, but Kimahri is strong. Biran and Yenke afraid of Kimahri." His voice did not waiver, he stood strong to Biran and Yenke.  
  
At this, Biran's face changed from amused to angered. He swung his fist at Kimahri. Kimahri hit the ground hard. That punch would have most likely killed a man, yet Kimahri tried to stand. Biran kicked him in the stomach, and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Kimahri in a headlock. Using his free arm he took hold of the horn on Kimahri's head. With all the might Biran possessed, he snapped Kimahri's horn in half.  
  
Kimahri raged, and attempted to free himself from Biran's grasp, but Yenke jumped in and held him down. He continued to struggle against their grip, but they overpowered him. Eventually, he stopped. Biran and Yenke released their grip on Kimahri.  
  
"With no horn, Kimahri is disgrace to Ronso." Biran said well getting up.  
  
He and Yenke walked off towards the slope of Mount Gagazet, not noticing the man who witnessed it all.  
  
Both the man and Kimahri heard Yenke shouting: "Hornless! Hornless!" while walking back to the mountain. Kimahri rose to his feet, and stood motionless as he watched Biran and Yenke walking away, his horn still clutched in Biran's hand.  
  
The man still lay there. He knew that the hornless Ronso could not return to Mount Gagazet. A Ronso's horn is a Ronso's pride. He knew this was his last chance to fulfill a promise he made to a friend.  
  
"Ronso, please… please help. I'm in need of a favor." He cried, but it only came out as a whimper.  
  
The Ronso turned towards him; another thing the Ronsos are known for is their acute hearing.  
  
"Who are you?" Kimahri asked, politely, as most Ronsos do.  
  
"No time… my life is running short. There… there is a favor that I need to ask of you." His voice was getting weaker. "I ask this, as Auron, Guardian of High Summoner Braska."  
  
At these words, Kimahri's eyes opened with shock. "Sir Auron, Kimahri will help."  
  
"Thank you. I had… had promised Braska that once we defeated Sin, I would remove his daughter, Yuna, form the city of Bevelle. He… he asked that I take her to a small island, near Kilika, called… Besaid." He strained to speak each word. "As you can see, I can… cannot take her there. So I ask you, Ronso…"  
  
"Kimahri."  
  
"Very well, Kimahri, I ask you… to go to Bevelle, find Yuna, and take her… her to Besaid. Tell her that her father's last wish… was to see he live in a place… a place so peaceful as Besaid." At this, the man's eyes closed. His last breath came from his mouth, and he lay there, still.  
  
"Kimahri will." He picked up his poleaxe, which lay near where he encountered Biran and Yenke, and left Gagazet, not to return for ten years.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Please review this, as bad as it might be! ^ ^;; Hopefully it is alright. Thanks folks, I hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, areas, or creatures mentioned in this story. It is simply a fanfiction story written by me.  
  
This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bear with me. Please review it as well, both positive and negative feedback are welcome. How can I improve if no one tells me what is wrong? Unless it is already perfect! ^ ^;; I will continue to write this as long  
  
as I see some interest. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Kimahri passed through the gate of Mount Gagazet, walked through the stone tunnel that separated the mountain from the Calm Lands. He was now in the area that the locals called Near Bridge, for no particular reason. Below the first bridge he crossed was a small valley, and further down, The Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. He had never ventured down because he was warned of the evils that lay in wait there. He crossed the second bridge into the Calm Lands.  
  
The Calm Lands were a mere ten minute walk from the base of Mount Gagazet. Kimahri arrived to see hundreds, if not thousands, of people celebrating. People were singing the Hymn of the Fayth, dancing and enjoying the early moments of this Calm. This brought a smile to Kimahri's face, a disturbing smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
  
All of a sudden, he noticed a enormous gorge that spread all the way from the entrance from Gagazet, all the way across the northern ridge to the sea. Kimahri could not believe his eyes. He knew Braska had fought Sin on this very location, but he would have never though that a large piece of earth could be destroyed so quickly. He decided to as what happened.  
  
"Excuse Kimahri, what happened to Calm Lands? Where did gorge come from?" He asked a short, stubby man.  
  
"Woah! Scared me there pal!" The man said. "I saw it happen myself! Braska's aeon was finishing Sin off when a HUGE explosion occurred! Scared me it did! When the dust had cleared, this is what I saw!" He pointed to the gorge. "Everyone seems to be calling it "The Scar". Name suits it don't ya think!?"  
  
Kimahri nodded his head and walked off.  
  
How was he going to find Yuna? He knew when his father died, all he wanted was to be left alone. He knew that would be hard for the young Yuna, all the people in Spira would want to congratulate her. Yet, it was his only hope for finding her.  
  
He began walking through the Calm Lands, usually the most peaceful place on Spira, but it was now full of life. He figured this was not a place where one would come to be alone, so he headed for the path to Bevelle. It was so crowded, and it did not help being a big Ronso either. He had to shove his way through the crowd, even with his strength this was no easy task. He reached the end of the southern ridge that led to the road to Bevelle.  
  
It was less crowded up here, but not much. He hugged the mountain edge and worked his way east. After about ten minutes of pushing and shoving his way through, he found himself at the road leading to Bevelle. He could see the city, off in the distance, and he could hear music. He saw fireworks exploding in the air, the celebration behind him seemed like a birthday party compared to the one in Bevelle.  
  
He headed to the bridge, when he saw her. She had shoulder length hair, fine and brown. Her beautiful eyes were like none he had ever seen, one was blue while the other was green. Tears poured from her eyes, down her petite nose, to her small lips. Her face looked exactly like the face he saw pass over the mountain, and towards Zanarkand. This was the daughter of Braska, this he was sure of. But he wanted to make sure.  
  
He walked up to her and said, "Kimahri is looking for Yuna, daughter of Braska."  
  
She looked up, surprised, but not scared. "I… I am Yuna. Why are you looking for me?" Her voice trembled, not from fear, but sadness.  
  
"Kimahri made promise to take Yuna to Besaid. Was Summoner Braska's wish." He was surprised to find that she did not run away, screaming for help.  
  
"I see. Where is Besaid? I have never heard of it. Is it far?" Her voice no longer trembled like it had. She seemed relieved, almost.  
  
"Kimahri does not know. Kimahri has never been to Besaid. But Kimahri must take Yuna. Will Yuna go with Kimahri?" He was sure she would say no. He would have.  
  
"I guess so. I… I am all alone here. Sin took my mother, and then my father decided to become a summoner. I was left in the care of the Temple when he left. I need someone to look after me. I will go with Besaid with you." She stood, walked up to him. "Let's go." She grabbed his hand.  
  
This took Kimahri by surprise. He hand was so small against his. He immediately felt compassion for this girl. He looked down at her, and she looked back at him. He vowed that she would make it to Besaid unharmed. He would give his life for this girl even though they had just met.  
  
She looked up at him, her neck craned all the way back to do so. She trusted this Kimahri. His voice, although rough and emotionless, had a warming sound to it. She had a feeling in her gut that he would protect her. And these feelings had never been wrong.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Sorry this chapter was short too. This seemed like a good place to end it. Hope you like it. I know the meeting seemed kind of awkward, but how does a Ronso ask a small girl to go with him to a far off place? ^ ^ Anyways looking forward to more reviews and critiques. Thanks again. ^ ^ 


End file.
